warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Civil War
Civil War This songfic series is written by Bookwormicus. Gorseclan. It's an ordinary clan, filled with ordinary cats. Except for one. Oakstar, leader of Gorseclan, is the most hated leader since Firestar. And not everyone is ready to live under his tyranny. Welcome to Gorseclan. Welcome to our war. Pompeii- Swiftfire Swiftfire is a young warrior living happily in Gorseclan. But the clan is on the brink of war, and the battle lines are being drawn. War is brewing, and innocence will be lost. Where will Swiftfire stand in this turmoil? The Monster- Stonestream Stonestream is is a gentle tom who prefers hunting to battling. But his peaceful ways begin to change once mutiny strikes out against Oakstar, and evil cat who murdered kits who trespassed. Soon, Stonestream finds himself on the rebel's side, plotting to overthrow Oakstar. This goes against everything Stonestream believes in. But war has warped him, and every day he finds himself not recognizing the cat he is now. Some Nights- Snowpaw Snowpaw has always wanted to be the best Gorseclan cat she could be; defend her leader against outside threats, fight and die in battle, and be a real warrior. But her best friend Shypaw doen't believe in that; will Snowpaw have the courage to tell her leader that Shypaw is planning to help rebel Sugar, We're Going Down- Stormflash Stormflash may have been just another brute warrior fighting for Gorseclan, but he never agreed about Oakstar's views. Murdering kits just wasn't for him. So when he finds the rebels, he is more than happy to help. Only issue is, part of the deal is that he betray Gorseclan forever. Over My Head- Shypaw Snowpaw's mentor is Ripplestone, and Snowpelt is determined to show him she is going to be the greatest warrior ever. So when she happens to see him meeting with the rebels, she decides she might just join in. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark- Ripplestone Ripplestone may have been just another brute warrior fighting for Gorseclan, but he never agreed about Oakstar's views. Murdering kits just wasn't for him. So when he finds the rebels, he is more than happy to help. Only issue is, part of the deal is that he betray Gorseclan forever. You Found Me- Brightleap Fernflower is alone and scared. Starclan hasn't communicated with her in ages. What good is a medicine cat when she can't even help her clan? Alone Together- Wolfheart Wofheart has everything. He is deputy, one of the best warriors, and a great supporter of Oakstar. But he doesn't have a mate, and Wolfheart is, well, desperate. So when Ivytail happens to set her sights on him, well, he can't help but go along with it. However, as the saying goes, all's fair in love and war. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs- Amberpaw Amberpaw has been an apprentice for a moon. But now with the civil war, her siblings have turned against her, becoming rebels. But she doesn't want to be involved with this nonsense. Right? Innocent- Mistkit Mistkit wasn't born two moons ago. She's three moons old, and mature enough to know that something is up in her clan. Unlike her brother, she isn't content with not knowing things. But tensions are brewing, and the rebel's plan is about to take place… Lullaby- Cloudkit Cloudkit doesn't believe in drama. But with his sister wrapped up in all this civil war nonsense, he can't help but be curious. This is war though, and there will be casualties... The Mighty Fall- Ivytail Ivytail is perfectly happy being Wolfheart's mate. But she is a rebel, and with Wolfheart being Oakstar's right hand, she can't resist gaining secrets about the loyalists. But at the same time, she suspects Wolfheart is doing the same about rebel secrets. So, it all evens out, right? Right? Wide Awake- Willowfur Willowfur is just a little bit crazy. Okay, she is the clan's resident psychopath. But she can see that the rebels are being set up. Can she convince them that she's sane, and the dangers of a certain mole? Sail- Oakstar Oakstar may seem like he is on the losing side, but he has one last secret to drop on the clan. The tides are turning, and they may not be in the rebels' favor. Phoenix- Swiftfire The final showdown, rebels vs. loyalists. Someone will fall. Someone will rise. After all, it is a civil war... Category:Bookwormicus's Fanfics Category:Songfic Series Category:Songfic Category:Civil War